1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-203896 and FIG. 9 herein disclose a connector for a substrate. With reference to FIG. 9, the connector has a terminal fitting 1 bent into an L-shape. The terminal fitting 1 is mounted into a terminal holding part 2 and two opposed sidewalls 3 extend rearwardly from the sides of the terminal holding part 2. Substrate fixing parts 4 extend transversely from the lower end of the sidewalls 3. Collectively, the terminal holding part 2, the sidewalls 3 and the substrate fixing part 4 define a housing 5. An alignment plate 6 is positioned between the sidewalls 3 of the housing 5 for positioning the vertical portion of the L-shaped terminal fittings 1.
Screws are passed through the substrate-fixing parts 4 and into the substrate 7. An impact wrench or the like then is used to tighten the screws for fixing the housing 5 to the substrate 7. However, torque acts on the screw during the tightening operation and may deform the sidewalls 3 outward. An outward deformation of the sidewalls 3 can separate the alignment plate 6 from its mounted position between the sidewalls 3.
The invention was developed in view of the above-described situation, and to prevent sidewalls of a connector from being opened elastically.